Dalaran Office of Fringe Research
The Office of Fringe Research is the branch of the Ministry of Eclectic Wizardry that carries out confidential research, both for the advancement of civilian life and the military. The Fringe Office utilizes a multidisciplinary approach to extend the limits of known magic (otherwise known as Fringe magic), as well as discover new applications of magic in ways not before thought possible. As part of its ongoing operations, the Fringe Office is designed to identify and pursue high-risk, high-payoff fundamental research initiatives across a broad spectrum of science and engineering disciplines - sometimes reshaping existing fields or creating entirely new disciplines - and transforms these initiatives into radically new, game-changing technologies for the Magus Senate of Dalaran. Structure Special Engineering Special Engineering is responsible for advanced technological research, not only for developing new forms of technology, but for finding innovative solutions to synergize the application of fringe magic with new or existing technology. As such, this department will work heavily with Advanced Magical Systems. Advanced Magical Systems Advanced Magical Systems is responsible for helping the Fringe Office’s mission of expanding the limits of known magic, which includes but is not limited to: magical transmutation and fusion, as well as discovering new magical types not previously thought to exist. In addition, this department is tasked with researching new applications of known magic not previously thought to be possible, both for civilian and military use. An example of new applications of magic would be the Voidlight Bomb, which utilizes Arcane to create a small, but dense anti-photon singularity, making it the functional opposite of a flash-bang. T'''esting Division Due to the highly advanced nature of both the technological and magical research, as well as innovative applications of both, newly created devices and fields of magic must undergo rigorous testing for both safety and quality assurance. As such, the Testing Division shall be comprised of researchers who are independent of both Special Engineering and Advanced Magical Systems, to provide a fresh perspective and ensure that all finished products are safe, and stable (unless the intent is otherwise). All testers report directly to the Director. Testers must be able to maintain a Beta clearance level, but will be given a Gamma or Delta clearance on a project by project basis. Research Fellows: Research Fellows (Researcher): The Fringe Office is always looking to hire research fellows into its full-time staff, who may choose to join Special Engineering or Advanced Magical Systems, depending on their area of expertise. Competitive candidates to be research fellows will have a tenacity for continuous research, and the ability to overcome adversity when faced with the possibility of failure. While the general requirements for research fellows is a solid background in whatever work the fellow wishes to pursue, each fellow will be screened on a case by case basis. Research Fellows begin at the Beta level, and may be promoted to Senior Research Fellow, granting them Gamma clearance. May be given Delta clearance, depending on the necessity of the project. Must also be prepared for field work. Security Due to the confidential, and at times dangerous, nature of the research, projects will be assigned a security clearance level, with each person being required to hold that clearance level or higher to be able to be briefed on or participate in that specific research project. Unless otherwise specified, you may share information with those that have your clearance or above. It is forbidden, however, to share information on projects with those who do not have that clearance level. That being said, knowledge on research projects may be made available on a need-to-know basis, or at the discretion of the Inner Council. The clearance levels are as follows: '''Public: Basic clearance level that all Senators are automatically given. Allows the person to be briefed on low-to-no risk civilian projects. Alpha: Lowest level security clearance, will be applied to projects that the unauthorized disclosure of could reasonably cause some damage to Senate security. Projects involve no regulated or unknown magic/technology, and have no military applications. Will be mostly applied to projects involving existing magical knowledge applied in ways not before thought possible for civilian purposes. Beta: Medium level security clearance, will be applied to projects that the unauthorized disclosure of could reasonably cause serious damage to Senate security, and/or utilizes low-risk regulated or unknown magic/technology. Gamma: Top level security clearance, will be applied to projects that the unauthorized disclosure of could reasonably be expected to cause exceptionally grave damage to Senate security, and/or utilizes high-risk regulated or unknown magic/technology. Projects at this level may also be compartmentalized, with only those with Gamma clearance and access to the specific “compartment” being granted knowledge on the project. Delta: Reserved for special projects that have military applications and the disclosure of them would severely harm Senate security and/or involves dangerous and exceptionally high-risk regulated or unknown magic/technology. Automatically grants access to all Gamma compartmentalized research projects. Projects involving Fel magic are automatically classified at a minimum Beta clearance. “Unknown” magic is not strictly defined as Fringe magic, and includes magic not otherwise categorized. (i.e. a new form of magic that’s not Arcane, Fel, etc.) Artifact classifications correspond to the aforementioned security clearances, and when an artifact is studied during a research project, it’s classification level becomes the minimum clearance level required to study it. Projects may or may not be declassified upon completion, and may or may not have have their classification level reduced upon completion. Category:Organizations Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Magocracy of Dalaran